31 Day Challenge
by tierraangelica
Summary: Kagome lived a humble life as a school teacher and a married woman of one year. When Kagome and friend Sango take on the 31 Day Sex Challenge from a magazine as a friendly bet Kagome figures it will be a piece of cake for her and her demon husband Sesshoumaru. However the challenge is setting up to be more than Kagome bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

...

Tommrow would by the first day of July which meant Kagome would have the summer off from teaching. It also meant it could only get much hotter as the sun became more intense.

With the reminder of the heat Kagome sipped her glass of water on the table.

Kagome smiled as Sango, her best friend and fellow co-worker, entered the air conditioned bistro and walked up to their regular table. They met here every Saturday for lunch.

They saw one another pretty much everyday since they worked at the same junior high but it was nice to have a few hours of relaxation and time to talk.

Sango plopped down into the chair. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized a bit frazzled. "concerned parent trying to make sure their kid's grades are good enough to pass the grade."

Kagome waved off the apology. "It's fine Sango. So how's your week been?"

"Busy," Sango summed up. "I'm looking forward to the summer break. How about you?"

Kagome shrugged. "Same. Had to grade some last minute papers some of the kids snuck onto my desk when I was gone."

"Oh that's just the worst," Sango said empathetically and took a sip of her water. "Did you order already?"

"Yup," Kagome answered. "The regular."

"Awesome," Sango replied.

A sudden bing sounded from Sango's black purse. She reached in and pulled out her cellphone.

Before looking she chanted, "Please don't be work related, please don't be work related."

Flipping open the phone she read whatever message was there.

Her face turned a light shade of pink and she smirked.

"Look at what Rika sent me," she chuckled. "That girl's mind is in the gutter twenty-four seven."

Kagome took the phone had read the attachment to the message. It was an article from a very popular women's magazine. The title read _31 Day Sex Challenge_.

She read the first day challenge and blushed herself.

_Day 1: Slip a doughnut around his penis, and slowly eat it off._

She handed the phone back to Sango. "Well then," she smirked embarrassed.

"Better not let Miroku see this. He'll go into a frenzy," Sango joked about her husband.

Kagome giggled. "I can't even imagine what Sesshoumaru would do if I tried to do something like that."

"You know your husband would love it," Sango winked. "I wonder how many days you could last though."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What about Miroku and you? Does he have the stamina for that?"

Sango met her friend's gaze. "Are you kidding? We're talking about a guy who is horny all the time and wants sex everyday."

"Yes, but Sesshoumaru is a full-blooded demon. The man can go on for hours without even breaking a sweat."

Sango straightened up and smirked. "Kagome, if I didn't know anybody I would say you were challenging me."

Kagome looked nonchalant. "Am I?"

"We need ground rules," Sango stated.

"Alright," Kagome agreed. "We do the _31 Day Challenge_ and we have to be honest whether we actually completed the challenge or not."

"Each morning we have to call or text," Sango offered. "No sabotaging each other."

"Good one," Kagome complimented in appreciation. "First one to not complete a challenge or give up loses."

"Let's make it a little harder," Sango grinned. "If the husband finds out it you lose."

"Agreed. Now what should be at stake?"

"Hm..." Sango tapped her chin with her finger. "Aha! Loser," she waved her finger in a circular motion at Kagome, "has to buy the winner a crown and sash saying _'Sex Goddess'_."

"Deal," Kagome accepted. "Make sure my sash is gold and black Sango," she winked.

"Funny but I want a nice sparkly silver crown with pink jewels," Sango demanded.

"Send me that challenge after we leave here."

"No problem," Sango affirmed right as their lunch was served.

_This will be easy_, Kagome thought.

Little did she know what she had gotten herself into.

...

AN: Things are going to get spicy between Sesshoumaru and Kagome ;P Lots of lemons to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

_Challenge 1: Slip a doughnut around his penis, and slowly eat it off._

...

Kagome had really been thinking about the challenge all day. Imagining it was pretty simple but what would Sesshoumaru think of it? Walking into the apartment they shared she put down the plastic grocery bag on the dinner table and took out the box of assorted donuts.

No idea what kind would better suit the challenge she had gotten a mixed variety. Chocolate, glazed, chocolate with rainbow sprinkles, powdered, plain, those spirally ones that resembled a pinwheel, and lastly, jelly?

How had that gotten in there? There wasn't a hole in those.

She shrugged. Well it wouldn't go to waste. Picking it up she bit into the pastry and loved the sugary taste of strawberry jelly.

"Mmm," she silently moaned.

Kagome sat down in a kitchen chair and contemplated how to sneak a donut into sex without getting too many questions from Sesshoumaru.

Wait what should she say to make it sexy?

Saying "_sugary_" while licking her lips?

_"I wish your penis always tasted like chocolate,"_?

_"I liked it so I put a donut ring on it,"_?

The last one was pretty ridiculous but Kagome wasn't sure she could keep a straight face no matter what she said.

Kagome sighed at looked at the clock. She would worry about it later. She still had a lot of time until tonight.

Although, Kagome realized as she bit into the pinwheel donut next, there might not be any donuts left if she kept it up.

...

Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the bedroom to get ready for bed.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and looked into those striking gold eyes of his.

"I hope your not too tired from work." Wearing nothing but a bra and panties she pressed her hips into his boxers.

Responding promptly with his large hands resting on her rear he leaned his head down. "I will always have energy for you," he said in a dark silky voice.

As she smiled their lips collided. Sesshoumaru led them towards the bed and Kagome was on her back.

Knowing she needed Sesshoumaru to be on his bad Kagome motioned for them to roll over so the rolls were reversed.

Her husband didn't mind, he let out a small growl from his throat as Kagome straddled him and started rock her hips against his member.

She stopped kissing him to trail kisses from his mouth down his naked chest, hard stomach, to the spandex of the boxers.

It wasn't the first time she had done oral but truth be told Kagome was nervous this time around.

Sliding the boxers down to free his shaft Kagome started to rub it with her hands first, making sure to massage his balls. Then used her tongue to lick from the base to the tip of his penis. She took him into her mouth for a second then let it fall back down. She could feel him getting hard and reached over to the nightstand.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"I, um, wanted to try something new. Kinda spice things up," she explained with a bright blush.

He didn't question her but his eyebrow raised even higher when she pulled the chocolate glazed donut out of the drawer.

Chocolate was supposed to be an aphrodisiac wasn't it?

Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru's member aware of his eyes watching her intently.

He sort of jerked when she moved the donut past the tip, obviously not expecting it. Kagome realized that the donut might not go all the way to the base without being a tight fit so it would kinda be a little past the halfway point.

She would just have to work with.

As Kagome started to lick again, including the donut now, it felt a little odd to her. Sure it tasted good, that was a given. But the texture of the chocolate glaze being moved around by her tongue against flesh was new. Considering Sesshoumaru stayed hard she figured he was enjoying it. Although she didn't stop to ask.

She met his heated gaze has she slowed down the licking. Stopping to nibble hear and there at the donut. When she took a bigger bite she felt his body tense and her teeth being so close to his sensitive member. So she avoided making him feel uncomfortable and continued to lick the sticky mess around.

Then, she took in part of his shaft in her mouth and sucked. She repeated the movement with a bob of her head, noticing Sesshoumaru started to move his hips.

"Kagome," she heard him growl darkly.

It made her feel empowered when he called her name, and to feel his breathing become uneven.

Considering the level of difficulty it was to make an adult Inu demon do that on a normal basis.

Kagome sped up and his hips bucked more. She felt him climax in her mouth. Kagome couldn't decide how she felt about flavor combination of chocolate donut and semen.

Either way she licked her lips making sure to meet his gaze and cleaned off the tip.

In a final act she slipped what was left of the donut off and bit into it.

What? Waste not, want not.

"New right?" she said over a mouth full of donut.

Sesshoumaru nodded while leaning up, catching his breath. "Very...unexpected."

"The only downside is I'm not letting you inside me until you go clean off." she winked and stuck her tongue out.

He smirked. "So why this confectionary treat?"

Kagome shrugged. "They were on sale."

It was the best she could come up with after all that time to think but he seemed to accept it.

"Well let me return the favor."

He grabbed Kagome to his chest and rolled over so she was back on bottom. He copied Kagome's motions with kissing her down to the waist of her panties.

He rubbed through the fabric with the bad of her thumb and the half eaten donut fell from Kagome's hand. The friction made her moan.

"You're the only sweet I could eat all day," Sesshoumaru spoke as her panties came down and his tongue ran between her slick folds.

There were some things in this world better than sweets, Kagome decided.

...

While Sesshoumaru was in the shower Kagome grabbed her cellphone to text Sango.

_Challenge 1 completed on my side. It was a bit strange but tasty XD_

A few minutes later Kagome got a text back:

_Also completed the challenge. It was awkward at first but Miroku was all for it though. ;P_

Kagome smirked and replied:

_Of course he was. Call you in the morning for all the details._

The phone vibrated:

_Will do! Night!_

Kagome laid down onto the pillow wondering what tomorrows challenge was. The girls had agreed not to look ahead until they talked about the current challenge on the phone.

If she wasn't so satisfied Kagome would probably let curiosity take over.

But Sesshoumaru had done a good job of repaying that favor.

_A+_ ,she thought with a smile.

...

AN:Hello there reader! This story is inspired originally by Cosmo's 31 Day challenge and some other sex challenges ;P But enjoy! Maybe you'll try this with your man?

Comments loved!

P.S. What's your favorite donut? lol Mine's jelly filled or warmed up glazed donuts. They taste awesome after being popped in the micro for a few!


End file.
